dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Cra/Inteligencia/1
Seguinte , sou meio novo nesse negócio de edição , to fazendo isso porque vi uma pagina no forum portugues sobre termos que attualizar o wikia para a versão 2.0 , então estou a disposição de todos e se eu fizer algo errado , todos vocês tem total direito de me criticar e me repreender. Cra Inteligencia : Descrição : Como todos devem saber , desde a atualização 1.29 de dofus , os Cras se tornaram uma das classes mais fortes do jogo , porém de que adianta ter todo o poder de fogo se você não sabe usa-lo ? È sobre isso que se trata este topico Como criar seu Cra de inteligencia ? Passo 1 : Se você está começando do zero , provavelmente não tem muitas kamas ( moeda oficial de dofus ) para pergaminhos de caracteristicas e sets , portanto eu aconselhor guardar todo o seu dinheiro que conseguir em lutas e missões para comprar sets do level 20 ou mais . Mas é óbvio que você precisa de um set , sua resposta ? O Conjunto do Boon , para obter este conjunto , faça as seguintes missões : Instintos Primários , Ouse desafiar um Osamodas , Comércio Justo , Milicia Popular , Piwi? e Spelunking . Pode parecer obvio , mas vou dizer : COLOQUE TODOS OS SEUS PONTOS EM INTELIGENCIA ATÉ O LEVEL 100 Passo 2 : Agora que você já tem um set quase ecete , que tal ir upar , no principio eu recomendo upar no prado de Incarnan ( parte superior esquerda ) até atingir o level 6 . Agora , que maravilha não é , você já tem seus 3 principais feitiços até o level 31 : Flecha Mágica , Flecha de Gelo e Flecha Chama , maximize-as em ordem decrescente ( 1° a Flecha Chama , 2° a Flecha de Gelo e 3° a Flecha Mágica ) até o level 5 . Mas é claro que você não ai chegar ao level 31 matando Gobbals e Goblins , então vá até o Lago de Incarnan e faça a missão Chave do calabouço . OBS : Se tiver feito o modo tutorial , melhor pra você , por que no final desse modo , você também ganha uma chave do calabouo de incarnan , mas se já fez , faça a Chave do calabouço mesmo assim Passo 3 : Depois de algumas idas ao calabouço, suas chaves acabaram é ? Pois bem compre mais ou vá para os chafers na parte de baixo da ilha ( eu aconselho este lugar só depois do level 15 ) E vá fazendo essa rotina até chegar ao level 21 , daí em diante , eu aconselhor a ir para Astrub , mas você pode escolher ficar até o level 31 , mas será muito mais dificil upar daí em diante se ficares em Incarnan Passo 4 : Quando for para Astrub , tem duas opções lá 1- Ir para as Planicies de Cânia para matar Blops até que a renda de xp lá se torne muito baixa 2- Ficar em astrub na floresta , nos campos e no calbouço dos campos até ter dinheiro para seu grande set : o Conjunto do Gobball Passo 5 : E por ultimo e não menos importante : Agora já está bem forte não é , daqui pra frente , eu recomendo upar os tiros de alcanse , poderoso , o olho de lince ( dano misto de fogo e ar ) e a upar na Montanha dos cracklers até atingir o level 90 . Nesse level você ganha sua melhor magia , a flecha explosiva !!! Deixe ela level 5 o mais rapido possivel ! OBS : o set gbal fica obsolento no level 50 , então use um prespic até o level 90 e dai em diante um feudala Categoria:Builds Categoria:Cra